


Transcendental Love

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Cop Will Graham, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Will Graham, Gift Giving, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal wears speedos, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Hannibal Lecter, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Social Media, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will wears booty shorts, Yoga Instructor Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: This is the Yoga AU nobody asked for. Hannibal is a yoga instructor and Will begins to take yoga classes at his yoga studio.It takes place in Baltimore. Everyone is a bit younger. Will and Beverly are about 30 and Hannibal and Bedelia are in their early 40's.





	1. Love At First Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me wondering what Mads would look like as a yoga/fitness instructor. The thought would not leave my head. I'm sorry.

Hannibal stood in front on his yoga class demonstrating the perfect Warrior One pose. He wore fitted black yoga shorts and a fitted black tank top that accentuated his athletic body perfectly.

He explained how to correctly hold the arms and how to position the hips. He put his hands on his hips to show the correct angle. He also reminded his class to breathe. He showed this by taking in a deep breath through the nose and exhaling through the mouth.

He strode around the class gracefully making small adjustments to his students' poses. As he made his way to the back of the room, he noticed a new student. He was a young man wearing much too baggy sweatpants for yoga and a thin, white, fitted t-shirt that left little to the imagination. His soft brown curls flopped on his forehead.

Hannibal made his way over to this man in order to make some adjustments to his positioning. He first lightly touched his arms to bring them to the correct position.

"Remember to breathe," he whispered into the man's ear as he stood slightly behind him, placed his hands on his hips, and leaned in to adjust them.

Hannibal took a deep breath through his nose into the man's neck. The young man's scent was intoxicating. They did one full inhale and exhale together. Hannibal then moved on to attend to his other students.

*****

Will checked his phone as he left the yoga studio. There was one message.

Beverly: Wanna have lunch? I have the day off too.

Will: Sure, I just need to go home and shower. I'm just leaving the yoga studio.

Beverly: Yay! You finally used my free pass then, and no need silly, it's just me. 

Will: Are you sure?

Beverly: Yes, see you in 20 at the usual place.

Will: Ok, see you then.

*****

"I'm so happy you finally decided to try yoga. It has done wonders for me and I just love Hannibal's classes." Beverly took a sip of her drink. "How did you like it?"

"It was good." Will said after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"That's it. Just good. You weren't blown away."

"Well, Hannibal was interesting." Will chuckled.

"Will, what happened?" Beverly nudged Will.

"Well, he's very hands on and I'm quite certain that he smelled me."

"It's normal for Hannibal to do adjustments but I haven't heard of him smelling anyone, maybe he likes you."

"What's Hannibal's deal anyway? Where is he from? Is he European?"

"Sounds like you like him too. He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Gorgeous is an understatement. I'm sure he would never go for someone like me anyway."

"All we know is that he is originally from Lithuania. He rarely divulges anything about his personal life. He's kind of an enigma, and I wouldn't be so sure, Will. You are adorable. If you were straight, I would totally date you."

"Thanks, Beverly, but you know I don't really date anyway."

"So, are you going to continue taking Hannibal's classes?" Beverly said changing the subject.

"I would like to but at over $30 a class, it is a bit beyond my budget on my meager salary as a cop. I don't know how you are able to afford it, we do the same job. The studio is also a bit fancy. I was clearly not wearing the right outfit."

"That's what I thought at first too but it has been totally worth it. I'm flexible and relaxed." Beverly reached both her arms behind her back, one from top and one from the bottom, and clasped her hands together. She showed Will.

"Ok, Beverly, I will think about it."

"Maybe Hannibal will give you a discount, you know he is the owner of the studio too." She winked at Will.

"I didn't know that, and I would never ask him for a discount."

*****

As soon as Will was home, he visited the yoga studio's website. There was information on the different classes offered as well as the class schedules. There were also links to the instructor's profiles. There was a picture of Hannibal in what appeared to be dancer's pose along with the classes he teaches.

It seemed Hannibal taught classes from beginning to advanced as well as meditation/breathing classes, and power yoga.

Will quickly clicked on purchase a class package. Will purchased a class package of ten classes at a little over $300. At checkout, new clients were urged to register for the classes they wanted to ensure they would be guaranteed a spot in the classes they preferred. 

Some classes seemed to have limited space and some seemed to fill up quickly. Hannibal's classes seemed to be the most popular with many classes in the next week already full.

Will checked his schedule and registered for 10 of Hannibal's Beginner Basics classes over the next several weeks.

*****

Will: I did it. I signed up for 10 classes.

Beverly: Yay! You won't regret it!

Will: I hope not.

Beverly: On our next day off, I'm taking you shopping for yoga clothes.

Will: Was my outfit that bad?

Beverly: No Will, you always look great but I think we should get you some pants that fit you better.

Will: Whatever you say. Good night, Beverly.

Beverly: Good night, Will. Sleep tight.

*****

Hannibal walked up to the front desk after his classes were over for the day.

"Lucy, may I see the guest list from today?" Lucy handed Hannibal a clipboard with the list. Lucy is Hannibal's receptionist. She is a woman in her thirties with very curly blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Hannibal scanned the list and noted that a man named Will Graham signed in for the 11 am Beginner Basics class as a guest of Beverly Katz. His e-mail address was scrolled down.

"I tried to stop a man named Will Graham on his way out to offer him our sales pitch but he left in a rush. I did manage to sign up two new clients today though."

"Thank you, Lucy. Could you please send Mr. Will Graham a personal invitation to join the studio? Offer him a discount if you have to."

"Uh, sure, but you've never asked me to do that before. Has something changed?" Lucy asked twirling a finger in her curly hair.

"I just think Mr. Graham has great potential."

Lucy looked at her computer and noticed the new registrations. "It looks like Mr. Graham purchased a class package earlier today from the website and has registered for 10 of your classes."

"Great, thank you." Hannibal turned around trying to hide the huge grin spreading across his face.

*****


	2. Nakama Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will continues to take Hannibal's yoga classes and they get to know each other a little more.

Will had the day off and was getting ready for his first yoga class that he had registered for after he bought the class package. His yoga instructor Hannibal had left quite an impression on him a week earlier. 

He actually felt nervous and fussed over what to wear. He had nothing suitable so he had thrown on a slightly better pair of sweatpants than last week and a t-shirt. It would have to do.

*****

Will went to the front desk to receive his membership card and check-in.

"Hello, Mr. Graham, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy, Hannibal's receptionist." Lucy gave Will a huge smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you too, Lucy." They shook hands.

Lucy handed Will a reusable bag with the studio's name and logo. It said "Nakama Yoga" in a fancy font along with the Japanese characters for the word Nakama underneath.

"There is a brand new yoga outfit for you in there. You can wear it today or not wear it." Lucy giggled nervously.

"Thank you." Will wondered if this was standard for all new members.

Will made his way to the men's dressing room to try on the new outfit. It was a pair of light gray fitted yoga shorts and a black tank top. They fit him perfectly. He admired himself in the mirror and felt much more confident in the new outfit.

Will made his way to the largest of the three yoga rooms and grabbed a mat from the back and set up in the back of the room.

Just then, Hannibal walked in wearing a fitted pair of drawstring dark gray Capri yoga pants and a thin strapped white tank top. A bit of Hannibal's chest hair could be seen in this tank top. He remembered Hannibal being very handsome from the first time he saw him but this time he really noticed how chiseled his features were. Will tried his hardest not to stare. 

Hannibal dimmed the lights and played relaxing music. The class began in lotus position and Hannibal instructed everyone to breathe in unison.

They moved on to some of the same positions they had done in the last class with some new ones being added. Hannibal demonstrated the correct position for downward dog and then made his way around the room adjusting his students' positions.

Hannibal came over to Will and smoothed his hands down his back giving him a light stretch. He then pressed the heel of his hands on Will's sacroiliac joints giving him a gentle massage and stretch as well as bringing his heels closer to the floor. The stretch, as well as Hannibal's hands on him, felt divine.

Later in the class, while they were in triangle pose, Hannibal made his way over to Will and stood behind him. Will could feel Hannibal's body against his back. Will felt a jolt of electricity as soon as their bodies touched. 

Hannibal placed one hand on his hip and one on his shoulder and pulled back gently opening Will's chest. He reminded Will to breathe. Again, Hannibal breathed in close to Will's neck as they did a slow inhale and exhale together. 

Will was not sure, but he could swear that Hannibal was giving him special attention or it felt like that at least.

As he was making his way out, Hannibal caught up with him.

"You must be Will Graham," Hannibal smiled at him. "I'm Hannibal Lecter." He reached out his hand to Will and made eye contact with him. Will was mesmerized for a few seconds looking into Hannibal's eyes. 

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hannibal finally said breaking the trance.

"Likewise," Will said not letting go of Hannibal's hand.

The handshake lingered way longer than expected. His handshake was firm but gentle at the same time. How did this man manage to make a handshake feel sensual?

*****

Will checked his phone and saw a text from Beverly.

Beverly: How did class go?

Will: Great. I think I'm really getting the hang of this yoga thing.

Beverly: Lululemon is having a huge sale. Wanna have lunch and go yoga shopping after?

Will: Sure.

*****

"Wow, it looks like you beat me to the yoga shopping. That outfit looks fantastic on you. It fits you perfectly."

"Oh, I didn't buy this. It was a compliment of the studio."

"What? I didn't receive one and I don't know anyone else who did. It looks like Hannibal is already buying you clothes."

"You think. I'm not sure about that."

"I absolutely think he did. I'm just surprised he knew your exact size."

"Well, I did feel like he may have given me special attention," Will blushed.

"Did he smell you again?" Beverly laughed and nudged Will.

"I did feel him breath into my neck as we inhaled and exhaled together."

Beverly raised her eyebrows at him. "Finish your lunch. Let's get to Lululemon before all the good stuff is gone."

*****

Will continued to take Hannibal's beginner yoga classes over the next couple of weeks. Will practiced yoga in front of the mirror everyday. He really wanted to impress Hannibal, although he did find himself enjoying it and definitely began to feel more flexible and relaxed. 

Hannibal always seemed to linger around Will just a bit longer than the other students and continued to always breathe in Will's scent whenever he was near.

At the beginning of the third class, Hannibal had personally asked Will to move to the front of the room, saying to Will "Don't hide in the back, please move up to the front." Will did as Hannibal said. Will enjoyed being in the front of the room and he noticed that Hannibal, although it would be brief, began to make eye contact with him through the mirror.

After just a couple of more classes, Hannibal asked to talk to Will after class.

"Will, I am very impressed with you. You have improved very quickly and I think you are ready for my intermediate class. I think you will enjoy it. The class is smaller which makes it more intimate and allows for more interaction between instructor and student."

"Thank you, Hannibal. I will register for it. I look forward to seeing you in a few days."

"Bye, Will," Hannibal gazed at Will intensely.

"Bye, Hannibal," Will could not help to get lost in Hannibal's gaze. He gathered his mat and left. He could feel that Hannibal was checking him out as he left the room.

*****


	3. Hot Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly take Hannibal's hot yoga class and things heat up between Will and Hannibal.

Beverly has been a member of the Nakama Yoga studio for the last several months. Beverly has taken a variety of classes and instructors and with her grace and athleticism, has quickly progressed to the Advanced Level classes.

Beverly was just leaving a very early morning Advanced Level class of Hannibal when he caught up to her.

"Beverly, thank you for inviting your boyfriend? to come to the yoga studio. He is becoming quite the star student."

"Are you talking about Will? He is not my boyfriend. We work together. We are cops who work for the city of Baltimore."

"Good to know. It was nice talking to you, Beverly. See you soon," Hannibal smirked.

"See you soon," Beverly waved bye to Hannibal.

*****

Beverly arrived at work later that morning and was happy to see that she was partnered up with Will for the day. She grabbed a coffee and sat next to Will. They waited for the police chief to come and give them the briefing for the day.

"Hannibal asked if you were my boyfriend this morning at the studio," Beverly laughed out loud.

"Well, what did you say?" Will said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I told him we are not together. He said 'Good to know.' I think he has the hots for you."

"How do you know he doesn't have the hots for you? Is there anything else you said besides that we are not together?"

"I mentioned we are cops," Beverly said nonchalantly.

"Well, there it is. Maybe he just likes that we are cops. We don't even know his sexual orientation, anyway."

"I'm quite certain he likes men, or you at least. I'm good at reading these things."

"Well, I do feel like he does flirt with me but maybe he is like that with everyone. He is a very intense person."

"I will have to agree with that. I have to see the two of you together. We should do a class together."

"Ok, once I reach the advanced level, Little Miss Yoga."

"There are classes for all levels, you know."

Just then the police chief walked in.

"We'll talk more later," Will whispered to Beverly.

*****

Will woke up a couple of days later to a text message on his phone.

Beverly: It seems the instructor who teaches the hot yoga class had to cancel today and Hannibal is listed as the sub. I've registered the both of us. Wear something light, it's hot in there.

Will: I didn't know Hannibal taught hot yoga, and don't we have to work today?

Beverly: He hasn't in awhile and I've heard his hot yoga classes are epic. And yes, but not until later today. Meet me at the studio in an hour.

Will: Ok, see you there.

******

Will got out of bed and thought about what to wear to the class. He decided today would be the day he would wear the black booty shorts that Beverly insisted that he buy at their Lululemon shopping outing. He paired it with a black tank top and then put on track pants and a hoodie over it. 

He fed his dog Winston and ate a power bar. He put on his shoes and took Winston on a quick walk. It was a brisk spring morning and he was up way earlier than he thought he would be given that he had the afternoon shift.

Even though he had a spacious one bedroom townhome with a large patio, he knew he would soon have to find a place with a yard. He hated having to keep Winston cooped up in the townhome all day.

*****

Beverly was waiting for Will in front of the studio. She was wearing a pink tracksuit and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

They made their way into the studio over to the smallest of the three yoga rooms. It was already hot and steamy in the room and Will felt he was already breaking a sweat. They set up their mats and took their track suits off and placed them in the cubbies at the back of the room. Beverly was wearing very short patterned shorts and a matching sports bra.

"Wow, Beverly, your body looks amazing. Do you have a six pack?" Will said while looking over Beverly.

"Thank you, Will. I'm telling you, yoga has done wonders for my body. You look great yourself too. That ass is fabulous. Hannibal will be so happy to see you," Beverly winked at him.

Hannibal walked into the room barefoot wearing a short black silk robe carrying a yoga mat under his arm, a white towel, and a water bottle. He placed the water bottle and towel on top of the stereo. He rolled out his yoga mat in one motion with a flick of his wrist.

He turned around to look at the class. As soon as he saw Will, he made eye contact with him and smiled. He played music a little more upbeat than usual. 

He took off the black robe to reveal he was only wearing a black speedo. Will knew Hannibal was fit but he had not seen this much of him yet. Every muscle on his body looked very defined and he had more chest hair than he had imagined. Will bit his lip so he would not gasp.

"I hope I don't have a heart attack during this class," he whispered to Beverly.

The warm up was quicker than usual as the body warmed up very quickly in this environment. They quickly moved into an intense flow section. They moved quickly from pose to pose and moved through the chaturanga sequence many times. Will felt that he was able to get into the poses more deeply with his body being this hot.

Will looked at Hannibal and he was very sweaty everywhere. He could see the sweat dripping all down his sculptured body and his hair was all wet and his face was shiny. Will couldn't help but think how he looked very attractive like this.

Will was sweating profusely himself and in a bold move he took off his tank top, which was already wet from sweat. Will continued to sweat throughout the class and his booty shorts were completely wet and clinging to his body.

Once the class was over, Hannibal reminded the class to drink lots of water today as he wiped the sweat off his body, face and hair with his towel.

Will and Beverly wiped the sweat off their bodies too and started rolling up their mats. Hannibal came right over to Beverly and Will, still in just his Speedos.

"Thank you for attending my class," he said to both of them but then quickly focused in on Will.

He stood right in front of Will, made eye contact with him and smiled just a little. Will stared back at Hannibal and their gazes lingered for awhile.

Will heard Beverly gathering her mat and towel and Will snapped out of it.

"Thank you so much, Hannibal."

Will gathered his things and they both put on their clothes and left the studio together.

"What the fuck, Will? How long was that eye fucking going to go on?" Beverly said as soon as they left the studio. "How is it possible that the two of you haven't fucked yet?"

"Oh, sorry, Beverly," Will said looking ashamed.

"Don't be, it was kind of hot to see the two of you like that. It is confirmed, he has the hots for you. Sorry, but gotta run, Will. We have to be at work in a couple of hours."

"See you soon, Beverly."

*****

On Will's short drive to his townhome, he could not wipe the image out of his mind of Hannibal all sweaty in his Speedo. It was giving him a painful boner.

As soon as he reached his home, he disrobed from his sweaty gym clothes and threw them in the hamper. He hopped in the shower and lathered up. He put one hand on the shower wall and the other on his cock and stroked quickly until he came with a whine.

This wasn't the first time he jerked off thinking of Hannibal but it was definitely the most urgent.

*****


	4. Will Joins Insta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly helps Will set up an Instagram account. Will and Hannibal follow each other on Instagram.

Will had a couple of busy days at work. The job had been stressful and Will knew Baltimore was not the safest of cities. He was waiting for his promotion to homicide detective to go through. He knew this wouldn't be any easier but the pay would be better. He hoped with this new job he would be able to afford a house with a yard for him and Winston.

Tonight, he was ready to relax. He invited Beverly over for dinner, drinks and a movie at his place. Beverly appeared at his door with a six pack.

"I ordered Thai, if that is ok with you," Will said as Beverly came in.

"That's great. I'm starving!"

Will cracked open two beers and put the rest in the fridge. He handed one to Beverly. Beverly held her beer up.

"Cheers to your promotion as homicide detective." They clinked bottles.

"Thank you, Beverly."

"I have some news myself. I have an interview with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI. The position is for Crime Scene Investigator."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure you'll get the position. I know you've wanted it for awhile."

"I really hope so," Beverly shrugged.

There was a knock at the door. The food arrived. Will brought the food to the table and went to go get plates from the kitchen.

"Don't bother, Will." Beverly grabbed a box and chopsticks and started eating right out of the box.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Will. Get on over here and start eating."

They began to eat the food quickly and drink their beers. Will realized he was starving as well. They continued eating in silence for awhile, mostly because they were both so hungry.

"So, have you been back to the studio since the hot yoga class?" Beverly broke the silence.

"No, I've been too busy, but I hope to go tomorrow since I have the day off."

"Are you following their Insta? It's pretty good."

"Beverly, I'm not even sure what that means."

"Instagram, duh Will."

"I don't do social media." 

"You should see the pictures. There are so many of Hannibal in different poses and different outfits."

"There are pictures of Hannibal?" Will couldn't contain his excitement.

"I can help you set up an account. Give me your phone."

Beverly downloaded the Instagram app on his phone and handed it back to Will to enter his information.

"So I'm really doing this." Will set up the basic info for his account and set his phone down on the table.

"Yup, it was very easy to convince you too. I just had to mention the pics of Hannibal."

"Ok, I will admit to having a crush on him, but I still don't know anything about him. I'm not sure if he is available."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"No, I couldn't do that. It has been so long. I have not dated since Matthew and we were together for many years. I'm still grateful to you and Winston for helping me through the break-up." Winston ran over after hearing his name and both Will and Beverly petted him.

"Well, it's time to move on. It's clear you like each other, so hopefully one of you will make a move."

Beverly grabbed Will's phone from the table to take a pic of him.

"Ok, say cheese." Beverly snapped a few photos of him.  
"Will, you are very photogenic. I will use this as your profile pic." She showed the phone to Will. "You can change it later if you want. You are now following the studio and me and I am following you." Beverly quickly worked on both of their phones.

"Of course, Beverly. I guess I will have to figure out how to use this thing."

"I've made your account private so you can accept only the ones you want to follow you."

"Thanks, I'm quite certain you will be my only follower."

They cleaned up the table once they were done eating, grabbed another beer and sat on the couch to begin the movie.

*****

Will woke up the next morning and checked his phone. He saw that he had a few follow requests from Instagram. He wondered what he got himself into.

He looked over the list and saw some people he knew from high school, as well as his ex Matthew. He decided to ignore them until he noticed a follow request from Hannibal Lecter. He looked stunning in his profile photo with his perfectly styled ash blond hair and sharp, well-defined cheekbones. He quickly texted Beverly for advice.

Will: I received a follow request from Hannibal.

Beverly: What the fuck, Will! He has a personal account?

Will: I guess it's private. Should I let him follow me? Should I send him a follow request?

Beverly: Duh, Will, of course!

Will accepted the request and sent a follow request to Hannibal. He got up and made himself breakfast, fed Winston, and took him on his morning walk.

When he got back, he saw Hannibal had accepted his request. He now had access to Hannibal's page and a glimpse into his social life.

Will scrolled through Hannibal's posts. There were about 100 pictures posted from the last few years. They were a combination of people, pets, food, art, music, and yoga.

There were quite a few pictures of gourmet dishes Hannibal had prepared. He seemed to be quite the chef.

There were pictures of him playing the piano, harpsichord, and an instrument he was unfamiliar with which he looked like he was strumming the air. 

There were also quite a few sketches that Hannibal had drawn. Mostly of people doing yoga. A couple of people he recognized as instructors and students he had seen around the studio.

Finally, there were pictures of him with people from various events - concerts, parties, operas, and fancy dinners presumably what Will thought to be at Hannibal's house. He wondered if some of these people are or were intimate partners of Hannibal.

Apparently, Hannibal had two adorable cats. Two Siamese cats named Charlie and Sam , one seal point and one blue point.

There was one picture that stood out to him. It was a picture of Hannibal marching in the Baltimore Pride Festival wearing a shirt with the yoga studio logo and waving a pansexual flag. He was with various other people from the studio. This gave Will hope that there was a chance Hannibal liked men.

In another picture, in front of a cliff house, there was a group of about 10 people all doing the tree pose. The picture was captioned Weekend Yoga Retreat.

There were also several pictures, both in and out of the studio, with yoga instructor Bedelia Du Marier. He wondered if they were an item.

Will was happy to have a glimpse into Hannibal's personal life but it also made him seem more unattainable. Hannibal was clearly a man of many interests with a vast social circle.

All Will had to offer on his Instagram page was the picture Beverly took of him, and a picture of his dog Winston in front of his townhome that he took this morning.

*****


	5. Kinetic Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will finally have a conversation outside of the studio.

Will continued to take Hannibal's intermediate classes and was progressing quickly. As Hannibal promised, the class size was smaller with more interaction between instructor and student. Hannibal was definitely very hands on with Will when he helped him into new positions. Everytime Hannibal touched him, it felt like kinetic energy was being exchanged.

Will felt that his relationship with Hannibal was intimate, he could feel it through their bodies, yet he had hardly spoke to the man. He hadn't experienced something like this before and hoped it wasn't all in his head. He wondered if he would ever have the opportunity to know Hannibal better and if Hannibal felt the same.

Just as he was thinking this, Hannibal caught up to Will as he was leaving the studio. 

"Will, I have a bit of time off. Would you give me the honor of your company at the juice bar next store? If you have time, that is."

"Sure, I'd like that." They walked out together. Hannibal was carrying a yoga mat and brought it out with him. Will wondered why.

Hannibal ordered something complicated. It was very green and healthy looking. Will ordered a simple strawberry banana smoothie.

Once they received their drinks and sat down, Hannibal handed Will the yoga mat with a carrying strap wrapped around it.

"For you, Will. I wanted you to have a better quality mat than those provided in class."

"Thank you, Hannibal. That is very generous of you." Will looked at the mat and felt it. It indeed felt to be very good quality. It was dark gray with a black carrying strap. He noticed that his initials "WG" were sewn into the carrying strap. He decided not to mention it. He was a little overwhelmed that Hannibal had given him yet another gift. He was unsure what this meant. "Is there a reason you are gifting this to me?" He inquired.

"Will, I really enjoy your presence in my class. I think you are ready to register for my advanced class. You have improved very quickly and I think you have the potential to become a yoga instructor."

"Thank you, but I don't think I will have time for that with my job."

"Beverly tells me you are a police officer."

"That is correct. Hopefully, I will be promoted to homicide detective soon."

"Congratulations, Will." Hannibal said in a slightly deeper voice. Will thought he would never tire of hearing Hannibal's deep, accented voice.

"Thank you, I enjoy the job but it can be very stressful. Your classes have really helped me relax. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Will. I'm glad you are benefitting. I can tell through your body energy that you have great empathy. It must be hard to feel and see so much in this line of work."

Will got a shiver down his spine as he said this. That is exactly what made the job so hard for him and most likely the reason he was being promoted to homicide detective. He was able to read the minds of murderers.

"And you, have you always worked in fitness?" Will quickly changed the subject. He felt that Hannibal already knew a lot about him even though this was their first real conversation. He wasn't yet sure how he felt about this.

"I used to be a surgeon. I decided to quit after one of my patients died during surgery. I felt my skills would be best put to use elsewhere. I enjoy helping people through fitness."

"So, you were a doctor?" Will tried to keep the conversation focused on Hannibal.

"Yes, I worked at John Hopkins for many years. I studied medicine in France before coming to the US to become a doctor."

"And where are you from?" Will already knew this but didn't want to seem that he knew too much about him already.

"I'm originally from Lithuania."

"I see, so you moved to France for school?"

"Will, there are parts of my childhood that were not happy and there are things in my past that I'm not proud of. Doing yoga and opening this studio has turned my life around."

"I'm happy to hear." Will sensed that Hannibal was not ready to speak more about it so he did not ask. Maybe there was a reason he kept his life mostly private from many. They both seemed to not want to reveal too much just yet.

"So Will, are you single?" Hannibal asked changing the subject and putting the focus back on Will.

Will was so taken aback by the question, he almost spit out the sip he just took of his smoothie.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm not very good at dating." Will said nervously and could feel the blush coming to his cheeks. He hoped Hannibal wouldn't notice.

"I think you would be a great catch." Hannibal looked at Will and smiled which made Will blush even more.

"Oh, thanks. Aaand you?" Will stuttered nervously.

"I've been in an on again off again relationship with an instructor who works at my studio, Bedelia Du Maurier, for years now."

"And are you on or off now?" Will suddenly saw his chances with Hannibal being diminished.

"Not sure. It is complicated with her. She used to be my psychiatrist back when I was a surgeon. She left psychiatry after a patient of hers attacked her. She came to work for me after that."

"So, it is serious then?" Will tried his best to sound casual.

"I wouldn't say that but it is hard to let go. Will, I hate to cut this short but I must get back to the studio." Hannibal said as he looked at his watch. "I seem to have lost track of time. It was truly a pleasure talking with you." Hannibal got up to leave but looked at Will very intently.

"It was nice talking to you, too. Thank you again for the gift." He waved bye to Hannibal.

*****

Will went home that afternoon and cried. He didn't even bother to text his best friend Beverly to talk about his encounter with Hannibal or change out of his gym clothes.

On the one hand, he finally got to have a real conversation with Hannibal but he also learned Hannibal seemed to be in an unresolved, but potentially serious relationship of sorts. He really did not want to intrude on his and Bedelia's relationship so he resolved that he would just try to be friends with Hannibal. He thinks that is what Hannibal wants from him anyway, to be his yoga instructor buddy.

Will poured himself some whiskey and began to drink. Once he was drunk, he got on his phone and started looking through Hannibal's photos on Instagram. Will thought to himself 'God, he's gorgeous. I want him so bad but I can't have him'.

Will decided to take a shirtless selfie in his drunk haze. To his surprise, he looked good. He definitely looked more fit than he did a couple of months ago and his muscles were more defined. He posted it to his Instagram page without thinking and crashed on his couch for a bit.

He woke up an hour later, remembering what he had done and quickly grabbed his phone, which he had thrown on the floor, to delete the pic. To his horror, it already had two likes from both of his followers, Beverly and Hannibal. There was a comment from Hannibal:

Looking good ; )

He decided to keep it up since Hannibal liked it.

*****


	6. Kirtan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will continues to take Hannibal's yoga classes. Hannibal and Will talk about their relationships and get to know each other a little more.

Will found himself busy with work the next few days. His promotion to homicide detective went through and he would have a week off before starting his new job. He still a couple more weeks with his current job and really wanted to put in the extra effort to not jeopardize his new position.

When he finally had a day off, he registered for one of Hannibal's breathing/meditation classes. He had not been to this class before but Beverly described it as orgasmic.

*****

"Hello Will, I haven't seen you around in a few days." Hannibal's eyes lit up when he saw Will.

"Hello Hannibal, I've really wanted to do more classes this week but I've been very busy with work." Will made eye contact with Hannibal a gave him a cute smile.

"Please join me at the juice bar after this class, I'd love to keep chatting with you. I'm truly sorry that I had to run off last time. I hope I did not upset you."

"Of course, I'd love to talk to you too. And no, it did not upset me," Will lied. He tried not to think about Hannibal being with Bedelia but the thought often popped up in his head.

The class was as he expected and hoped it to be. It was what he needed right now. It entirely focused on yoga breathing exercises some of which he had not practiced yet. Hannibal did not play music during this class so everyone could focus on their breathing. It was very relaxing for Will and he could feel his stress melting away as he practiced the different types of yoga breathing techniques. It was quite euphoric that the whole class was breathing in unison.

He learned Kirtan which was new to him. This is when the class focuses on a chant, or mantra, and repeats it over and over in unison. At first it felt a bit strange to Will but he soon relaxed and let himself go and almost felt like he was going into a trance.

At the end of the class during a lengthy Savasana, also known as Corpse Pose, Hannibal played the Indian flute while walking around the room. Everyone was laying on their backs, completely relaxed, with their eyes closed. After he played his piece, he went around to each student to realign his students' bodies and give a light massage.

As he had done with the other students, he kneeled by Will and quietly asked him he would like to receive his touch. Will nodded yes.

Hannibal rubbed some oil that had a patchouli scent and began by massaging Will's feet. He pressed in at a few tender areas and Will breathed out trying not to moan. 

He then kneeled behind Will's head. Will did not dare to open his eyes. Hannibal pressed Will's shoulders to the mat giving him a stretch and then smoothed his hands down Will's arms ending with pressing on the pressure points on his hands. Will felt the electric energy coming off Hannibal and it felt so wonderful.

Hannibal then massaged the pressure points at the back of his neck by cradling his head and moving his thumbs down Will's neck. This gave Will chills all down his spine and he couldn't help but let out a light moan. Hannibal ended by squeezing a sensitive part of his earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. Will lamented losing Hannibal's touch as he moved to the next student.

Hannibal ended the class by lightly tapping on a Tibetan singing bowl which let out a nice vibrated sound that reverberated around the room. He lead his class in bringing their bodies back to awareness. Everyone slowly made their way up to a cross-legged sitting position.

"Namaste." Hannibal said as he brought his hands that were in prayer pose up to his forehead. He bowed to his class and his class bowed back. His class clapped and began to retrieve their things and leave.

*****

Will arrived at the juice bar before Hannibal. Hannibal arrived very shortly after. Someone brought their juices over quickly.

"I had Lucy order our juices, I hope you enjoy what I have ordered for you."

Will took a sip of his drink and at first it tasted almost lethally healthy. He could taste kale, celery, lemongrass, and mango. After a few sips, he began to enjoy the unique flavor. Hannibal just watched him drink and didn't say anything for awhile. "It's good. I've never tried anything quite like this. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm glad that it is pleasing to you. Did you enjoy the class, Will?"

"Very much, that was some massage you gave me." Will still felt very relaxed from the breathing exercises and massage and felt much less nervous than when they met a few days ago.

"I'd love to give you a full body massage one day, if you would let me." Hannibal gave him that intense eye contact again.

"Uh, sure. I'd love that." There was silence after that as Hannibal continued to look at him intensely. Will was almost positive Hannibal was flirting with him. 

"So, are you and Bedelia still together?" Will asked breaking the silence and still curious to know what exactly their relationship was.

"I'm not sure, Will. We haven't had sex in weeks." Hannibal finally looked away.

"Oh, TMI Hannibal." Will said with a surprised expression and blushed a little. He regretted a little bringing the subject up.

"I thought we were friendly. Is sex a topic that's off limits for us?" Hannibal said looking uncertain.

"Oh, no. It's not that. I just wasn't expecting it from you." Will tried to downplay his surprised reaction. 

"Well, what about you? How long has it been for you?" Hannibal asked without hesitation.

"It's been a little over a year. The last time was with my ex Matthew, but we broke up awhile ago. As I said, I'm not good at dating." Will was surprised with himself how easily he was able to come forth with this information.

"This Matthew is a man?" 

"Yes, Hannibal." Will laughed a bit. "I'm gay."

"Oh, I did not know. I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yes, I get that a lot."

"So, what happened with Matthew?"

"I found out he cheated on me, several times actually, so I broke up with him."

Will could see a flash of anger sweep over Hannibal's face, but he took a deep breath and quickly appeared peaceful again. "I'm sorry, Will. You didn't deserve that."

"Thank you, but I'm over it. I've moved on."

"I'm glad." Hannibal gave him a sincere smile. "Will, I have planned an impromptu weekend yoga retreat. I was hoping you could join. I know it is last minute so I will understand if you can't, it is in three weeks time."

"I will have to look at my schedule but I think I may have some time off in about three weeks."

"If you are interested, please register quickly as space fills up fast. It will be at my cliff house which overlooks the ocean. I think you will enjoy. Just know, even if it is last minute I will save a spot for you, Will."

"Thank you, I will do my best to come."

*****

Will registered for the yoga retreat as soon as he got home. It took place during the week he had off between jobs. Hannibal was right, there were only 8 spots and he got the second to the last spot. He quickly texted Beverly.

Will: Hannibal is having a yoga retreat. Wanna come?

Beverly: I just heard about it and I'm sorry but that is right before my interview and I work that weekend. Also, wow is it expensive.

Will: I know, I can't believe I shelled out the money.

Beverly: Maybe it will be worth it and you will get some alone time with Hannibal : )

Will: Well, he is with Bedelia. They are on again off again as Hannibal put it.

Beverly: I know what I saw, he likes you.

Will: Thank you, Beverly. I think he does but we are just friends. I've been meeting him for juice after class.

Beverly: Aww, that's definitely a start.

Will wondered what he had done. He would now be there without Beverly, and Hannibal would probably bring Bedelia. They might even sleep in the same room. Will doesn't know if he can bear the thought of seeing them together.

*****


	7. Best Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Bedelia have a confrontation and Hannibal finally makes his move.

"Namaste," Hannibal said as he ended his yoga class.

Will gathered his things and left the room. Hannibal hadn't asked him to have juice with him so he guessed he was busy.

As Will made his way to the lobby, he saw Bedelia standing right by the exit looking aloof and sipping on a Kombucha. She was wearing a stylish red velour tracksuit and had her blond hair pulled back in a neat ponytail at the nape of her neck. He had seen Bedelia around the studio but had never met her. He really hoped he could slip by her without talking to her but she was staring right at him.

"You must be Will Graham." She looked him up and down. "I'm Bedelia Du Maurier." They shook hands very briefly before Bedelia retreated and gave him an icy stare.

"So, you are the man who has Hannibal's heart." Bedelia said with a slight smirk.

"Excuse me." Will was caught off guard.

"He talks about you all the time and the last time we had sex, he called out your name. That was a few weeks ago. I haven't been able to bring myself to be intimate with him again."

"Bedelia, I can assure you that nothing is going on between us. We are just friends." 

"I think he wants more than that with you, but do you…ache for him?"

"Bedelia, it is not my intention to break the two of you up. I just want you to know that." Will said defensively.

"Thank you, Will, but I don't think we've been together for quite some time now."

Will wasn't sure how to react to that so he ended the conversation abruptly. "It was nice to meet you, Bedelia," Will said as he made his way out.

*****

Will returned to his townhome that afternoon. He pondered on his conversation with Bedelia. If they really weren't together would it be appropriate to ask Hannibal out. Will was not even sure if he could do it, it had been years since he asked anyone out on a date. He thought it would be best to get confirmation from Hannibal that they are no longer together first.

He took a shower got dressed, took Winston out on a walk, and ran some errands. He was looking forward to spending the evening alone and relaxing. 

He made himself dinner and then poured himself a couple of fingers of whiskey and leaned back on his couch. He decided he would look at Hannibal's Instagram pictures again. He does not know why he decides to torture himself like this.

He quickly noticed that Hannibal had added a new photo. It was a sketch of Will standing in Eagle Pose with "Hannibal Lecter" signed at the bottom. He was holding the pose perfectly and had a peaceful, ethereal look on his face. He was only wearing yoga pants and his upper body was drawn in great detail, all his muscles perfectly outlined.

Will sat there staring at the drawing for some time. Hannibal clearly had artistic talent. The drawing was stunning but Will had never seen himself this way. It was almost as if it were an idealized version of himself. He clicked "like" on the photo but did not feel comfortable leaving a comment.

He realized Hannibal would know that he saw it and he should say something about it. He finally got the nerve to text Hannibal. He found his Nakama Yoga bag that still had the studio's business card in it. Hannibal had hand written his number on the back of the card. At the time, he thought he might just do this for everyone. Now he realized, it was probably just for him.

Will: Hi Hannibal, I hope it is ok that I am texting you. I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the drawing you did of me. 

Will put his phone down. He wasn't really expecting a response but he checked his phone a few minutes later, just in case. There was a text from Hannibal.

Hannibal: Hello Will, I was beginning to think you would never make use of my number that I left for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. This is how I see you, strong, serene, and beautiful.

Will was not sure how to answer this. He has always had a hard time accepting praise.

Will: Thank you. I have the best teacher.

He cringed a bit at what he wrote but it was true.

Hannibal: I'm grateful to have you as my student. Will you come to the studio tomorrow?

Will: I have the morning shift so as long as I don't have to work overtime I will attend your evening class.

Hannibal: I hope to see you tomorrow.

Will: Me too. Good night, Hannibal.

Hannibal: Good night, Will XO

Will lingered on the XO.

******

Will attended Hannibal's class the following evening. He was starting to feel really comfortable in his presence and each time Hannibal came to adjust him or stretch him he could feel that they were very much in tune.

After the class, Will made an effort to say good night to Hannibal.

"Will, could you please wait for me in the lobby? I'd really like to talk to you."

"Of course." 

It was the last class of the evening and the studio seemed strangely empty and quiet. 

"Will, thank you for waiting." 

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Hannibal suddenly looked nervous. "Will, would you like to have dinner with me?" 

"Like on a date?" Will looked at Hannibal flirtatiously.

"Yes, a date Will."

"I'd love to, but what about Bedelia? Are you no longer together?"

"Bedelia and I have had a long talk and have split amicably. You don't have anything to worry about anything. She knows about you."

"Ok, then, yes." Will gave Hannibal a big smile.

Hannibal looked relieved. "Great, what night works for you?"

"I'm free Friday night."

"Great. I will pick you up at 8. Please text me your address."

"See you then." They smiled at each other and made eye contact for a few seconds and then Will left the studio.

As soon as Will left, Lucy who had been watching the whole exchange from behind her computer made a slow clap. "Congratulations Hannibal, you finally asked him out."

Hannibal briefly gave Lucy an irritated look but quickly changed his demeanor. "Yes, Lucy, I finally did."

*****


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will go on their first date.

The next two days wait were agonizing for Will. He was excited but also anxious about his date with Hannibal. He tried to occupy himself with his job but when there was downtime his mind always drifted to Hannibal.

Beverly came by before the date to help Will get ready and give him a pep talk. Will and Winston greeted her at the door.

"Thank you for coming by, Beverly. I'm so nervous. I haven't been on a first date in forever." Will was fresh out of the shower wearing sweats and a tee, his brown curly hair towel dried.

"Will, don't worry, Hannibal already likes you, it's like you are already a couple, the two of you have great chemistry."

"Thank you. I know but I'm just afraid I will screw things up."

"I think that would be very hard, I've seen the way he looks at you. Trust me, you got this one, Will. You're lucky, Hannibal is a great catch. You don't even want to hear about my last date."

"Now I do," Will egged Beverly on.

"Well the date itself went OK, we even had a nice kiss goodbye. He seemed like a nice guy."

"So what went wrong?"

"I woke up the next morning with a slew of dick pics on my phone from him."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Beverly. I really don't know why guys do that. I'm sure you will meet someone soon."

"It's OK. I'm not in a hurry," Beverly shrugged. "Anyway, what will you wear tonight?"

They walked to Will's room where he had his outfit laid out on the bed. It was black slacks and a blue button down shirt.

"I think it is great. The blue shirt will bring out your beautiful blue eyes. Put the outfit on, let me see it." Beverly left the room so Will could change.

Will came out a few minutes later. "How do I look? He turned around in the outfit to show Beverly.

"You look great. Hannibal is going to love your ass in those pants."

"Beverly!" Will gave her a look of embarrassment.

"I'm serious. Anyway, I should go, I'm sure Hannibal will be here on time. You have 15 minutes to finish grooming."

"Ok Beverly. Thank you so much for coming by." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye bye, Will. Good luck even though I'm sure you don't need it."

*****

Hannibal knocked on the door right on time. Will took a deep breath and opened the door. Hannibal was carrying a small planted pot of flowers and a small gift bag. He looked stunning as usual and was wearing dark gray slacks and a burgundy v-neck sweater that showed of his beautiful physique.

"Hello Hannibal, you look very nice, please come in."

"As do you, Will. I brought some Sweet Williams for my sweet Will."

"Thank you, you didn't have to," Will blushed. "They are beautiful." He took the flowers to the counter. He was still trying to get used to the idea of Hannibal bringing him gifts.

"It's my pleasure, Will," Hannibal said sincerely.

Just then Winston ran into the room. He sniffed the gift bag and let out a bark. He then smelled Hannibal and licked him. Hannibal squatted down and began to pet Winston.

"I see Winston already likes you."

Hannibal opened the gift bag and took out a doggie treat.

"Is this OK if I give him one?"

"Of course, you brought Winston treats? That is very thoughtful."

"I hope he likes them. They are homemade dog biscuits." He held one out for Winston and he gobbled it up right away and barked for more.

Hannibal gave Will the rest of the treats and Will gave Winston one more.

"Well, shall we get going?" Will asked Hannibal.

"Sure, I hope you like sushi."

"I love sushi!" Will bid Winston farewell and they left Will's townhome.

*****

The restaurant was very modern, trendy, and upscale. It was a bit nicer than the places Will was used to going. The host escorted Hannibal and Will to a private booth. 

There was a square table in the middle of the small room with large pillows surrounding it. They took their shoes off and Will chose a pillow and sat down. Hannibal sat on the pillow right next to him. They were only inches apart and it was quite cozy.

"I hope you like the place, Will."

"It's very beautiful and comfortable and I'm sure the food will be delicious."

"The food here is excellent, I think you will enjoy."

They ordered Japanese beer and sake and looked over the menu.

The server came back with their drinks and went over the specials. Hannibal ordered a variety of sushi and sashimi.

Hannibal poured them both a shot of sake. They both sipped on the sake. It was warm and instantly relaxed Will. He had been feeling as if he and Hannibal were already intimate but they didn't actually know too much about each other yet. It was almost as if they could communicate better through their bodies and energy.

"So, Will, what brought you here to Baltimore?" Hannibal broke the silence.

"I came with aspirations of working for the FBI. I worked as a cop in Louisiana before transferring to Baltimore. I guess I have put off applying for the FBI but I think becoming a homicide detective is a step in the right direction."

"I feel that the job will be hard on you, Will, with your empathy, and I worry about that."

Will didn't know how to feel about this statement but he supposed it was true, he knew he would be affected by the job.

"And what about your childhood, Will? I'd love to know more about you," Hannibal continued.

"Um, well, my mother died when I was young and my father raised me. We were poor and moved around a lot but I don't think it was a bad childhood. My dad did his best. Sadly, my dad passed away several years ago before I came to Baltimore."

"I'm sorry, Will." Hannibal grabbed Will's hand from under the table to comfort him.

"Hannibal, I know you told me your childhood was not happy but if you are comfortable talking about it, I would love to hear." He squeezed Hannibal's hand softly.

Hannibal breathed in deeply and began to speak. "Will, my parents and sister died in an accident when I was a child. My uncle Robertus and his wife Lady Murasaki adopted me. My uncle passed away shortly after this so I was mostly raised by my aunt. She was loving and caring with me and gave me the best life possible. This is all I can tell you right now." Hannibal could not look at Will and looked as if he were about to cry.

Will comforted him by stroking his hand. It was all he could do to make Hannibal feel better.

"I can now see why we have connected so deeply, Will," Hannibal continued. " You mean so much to me. I'm so happy to have met you."

"It is the same for me. I felt an immediate connection with you," Will said genuinely.

The food arrived shortly after that. Although the mood was still somber, they were both relieved to get that conversation out of the way.

They ordered more drinks and slowly began to relax and eat. The food was delicious. Will's favorite was the uni, which Hannibal hand feed him.

The conversation moved on to topics such as art, music, and philosophy. They remained close to each other and often held hands under the table. Will really wanted to kiss Hannibal but realized it was probably not the right place.

By the time desert came, they were spoon feeding each other the green tea ice cream. Will realized that Beverly was right, he really didn't have anything to worry about.

*****

They arrived back at Will's townhome late. Hannibal walked Will to his door. It was inevitable that they would finally have their first kiss. 

They both moved in to kiss each other at the same time. It was hard to say who initiated. The kiss began slow as they explored each other's lips. 

Will loved Hannibal's sexy lips and licked his lips all over before they both began to deep kiss with their tongues. It became passionate very fast from there. 

Will brought his body flush against Hannibal and Hannibal put one of his legs slightly between Will's thighs. Will couldn't help but to thrust his erection against Hannibal leg. Hannibal put his hands on Will's ass to encourage him as they continued to kiss. 

Will broke the kiss panting, it was getting way too heated and they were still on Will's front porch.

"Hannibal, would you like to come in?" Will said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Will, but not tonight," Hannibal brought his hands up to Will's lower back.

Will let out a sigh. "Why? I want you so bad." He was very confused and horny.

"I want you so much too, Will." Hannibal pressed his erection against Will's hip to show him. "But I think we should wait a bit. Will you stay with me for an extra day after the yoga retreat?"

"I would love to but you want to wait until then. That's two weeks away!"

"I promise you, Will. I will make it worth the wait. Have some patience. I don't want our first time to be rushed."

"Ok, Hannibal, if you say so," Will said still a little disappointed.

"Good night, Will." Hannibal kissed Will one last time, a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Hannibal."

Will went inside his townhome very sexually frustrated but happy that the night went well. 'I guess it will be my hand again tonight', Will thought to himself.

*****


	9. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will discuss their past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a bit about Hannibal and Lady Murasaki's past. I always felt that this was a relationship that shaped Hannibal's view on romantic relationships. Being rejected by her because she learned who he truly was greatly impacted who he would look for in a partner. He really needed someone who would fully accept him for who he was.

Hannibal was getting ready for the day. He often opened the yoga studio himself. He was up at 5 am after staying out with Will the night before. He was not one to need much sleep but he was feeling a little tired this morning. He made himself a cup of coffee from his fancy French press.

He thought about the last couple of months after he first met Will. He had an immediate attraction to him and knew from the first time he smelled him that they would be very compatible. He often felt that his feelings for him were obsessive and this scared him. He was hoping that Will would return his feelings and that he wasn't coming on too strong.

He just always worried about being rejected. He had not felt this intense attraction to anyone since his relationship with his step-mother Lady Murasaki. It was part of his past he was not ready to disclose to Will.

*****

The next week went by slow for Will. He worked and attended a couple of Hannibal's yoga classes. He knew he had the yoga retreat to look forward to but thought Hannibal felt a little standoffish. Maybe Hannibal was having second thoughts. Will regretted being so forward with him the night of their date.

Regardless, they started to text each other every night to say good night and they scheduled a date for later in the week. This time Will would pick up Hannibal.

*****

Will arrived at Hannibal's place for the first time. It was a decent sized house in an upscale neighborhood.

"Good evening, Will, please come in." Will gave Hannibal a light kiss on the lips.

The house was modern and sleek. It was mostly black and white but there were splashes of color throughout. There appeared to be a good sized yard with an herb garden in the back. It seemed large for one person to be living in. Will was very tempted to see the rest of it but hoped that would come in time.

"Have you always lived alone?" Will was very curious if Bedelia had lived with him but was afraid to ask.

"Well, I live with my two cats, Charlie and Sam." The cats entered the room meowing loudly and came over immediately to check Will out. They sniffed him and stayed right by him. "They seem to approve of you."

"They are adorable. How long have you had them?" Will kneeled down to pet both cats and they nuzzled into his hands.

"I've had them for the last three years. They are rescue cats. They were rescued from an overcrowded home. How did you find Winston?"

"Winston was wondering along a rural rode one night when I was coming home from work. I brought him home with me." Will petted the cats one last time and stood up.

They were about to leave but Will felt he had to address something.

"Hannibal, I'm sorry I was very sexually forward with you the other night. I don't want you to think that is all I want with you."

"Believe me, I long for it just as much as you but I would prefer that the time be right."

"Is that really it?"

"Will, why don't you sit down, I'll make you a drink and we can talk." Hannibal decided to let it all out. If Will rejected him, it would be better sooner rather than later.

*****

They ended up ordering in and talking the whole night. They sat at the kitchen counter together. They naturally sat very close to one another. Hannibal told him about how once he was a young adult he had an affair with his step-mother Lady Murasaki.

"Lady Murasaki and I had an affair and I fell in love with her. After I confided in her that I wanted to kill the man that caused my parents' and sister's death, she left me. My dark urges were too much for her."

Will just listened to Hannibal without judging him. 

"I would have killed him, had he not been in prison." Hannibal confided to Will.

Will gave Hannibal a hug. "Even if you had killed that man, I would still want to be with you."

Hannibal also admitted to using many woman and men for sex during his time in medical school and as a surgeon. 

"I was very lonely and could not make a connection with anyone. I was very manipulative. I was in a very dark place in my life, that is why I sought the help of Bedelia."

"Is this how you and Bedelia got together?"

"It was a bit later. I had entertained the idea of becoming a psychiatrist myself. One of my surgery patients had died on the table and I did all I could do to save him but in the end I could not."

"Hannibal, I'm sure it was not your fault that your patient died."

"It was one too many. I decided to take a different path and help people by healing their bodies through exercise. I decided to study yoga and open the studio. It turned out to be the right decision. My life would have taken a different turn otherwise."

"And Bedelia?"

"She was attacked by a patient and decided to quit psychiatry. I was there for her. She had helped me so I helped her. She came to work for me and we began an affair."

"Affair?" Will was curious about the nature of their relationship.

"Yes, Will. I can't say it ever became a relationship. We care for each other but we've never been in love. Meeting you made me realize that I really needed to move on."

"Uh, wow, I'm uh, very flattered. Thank you for sharing your past with me. I feel the same about you. I had not really considered dating again until I met you."

"Enough about me. I want to learn more about you."

"Well, uh, I knew I was gay for as long as I can remember. The deep south was not the best place to come out as being gay and I kept it hidden for a long time. I guess you could say I never really dated growing up, just had some flings. Most of the guys I was with did not want to be outed so it never really turned into anything. I did finally come out to my dad and he accepted it, to my surprise. Matthew was my first and only boyfriend. We were together for five years."

The whole night was very cathartic for the both of them. They kissed at the end of the night but Will was sure to not let it go too far. He wanted to respect Hannibal's wishes of waiting until the retreat.

*****


	10. Yoga Retreat - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will drive up to Hannibal's cliff house for the yoga retreat.

It was the week of the yoga retreat. Hannibal was busy working and making arrangements to be gone for four days as well as having the cliff house set up for the retreat. Will was working his last week of his current job. 

Although Hannibal and Will did not have the chance to see each other that week, they began to talk on the phone every night. Will enjoyed their emotional connection but was longing to have a physical connection with Hannibal.

Will went more than a year without sex and it rarely phased him, but the last week and a half since their first date had been torture for him. His body yearned so badly for Hannibal. He jerked off at least once a day, sometimes two or three times thinking about Hannibal. He didn't know what the man had done to him, he drove him crazy. He was so ready to consummate the relationship. 

*****

The day of the trip Hannibal made sure everything was in order. He had arranged for a cat sitter to come take care of the cats everyday. He made sure everything was covered at the studio as well. He normally only left for two days for the retreat but this time he wanted to go up with Will and stay longer there with him afterwards.

All the food that would be needed for the first day would arrive in the afternoon at the cliff house. He had hired another instructor, as well as a chef, and an assistant chef, to help with lessons and food preparation. 

He knew he would be very busy during the weekend but was glad that Will would be staying on the extra day with him. He was looking forward to spending that alone time with Will and made sure he packed everything with him that would make that day extra special. 

Hannibal had learned self control over the years but Will had really tested it. He had fantasized about Will quite a bit and even masturbated while thinking of him. 

There was also the unfortunate incident with Bedelia where he called out Will's name during sex which ultimately ended his relationship with her. He had barely met Will at the time and had to explain to Bedelia who he was. Bedelia at this point almost encouraged him to move on.

He felt a little bad about making Will wait, he knew how badly Will needed him. Perhaps he wasn't totally able to get rid of his manipulative nature, but he also knew things would be intensified this way. 

He couldn't wait to be with Will physically but he also wanted to focus on the retreat to make sure his clients enjoyed and benefited from the weekend.

*****

Hannibal arrived at Will's home to pick him up later that Friday morning. Will kissed Winston goodbye. Beverly would take care of Winston while he was gone.

They drove the two hours up the coast to the cliff house. It was an early summer day and was warming up quickly. They did not talk too much on the way and Will dozed off a bit.

They arrived at the house and Hannibal gave him a quick tour. It was a three bedroom house with a large living room and kitchen surrounded by large glass windows. They walked out to the spacious patio that overlooked the ocean. It was very peaceful.

"I bought this home many years ago when I was working as a surgeon. It has since come in handy for yoga retreats and weekend getaways."

"It's beautiful and relaxing." Will took in a breath of the fresh air.

They went back into the house and Hannibal showed Will to one of the guest rooms. It wasn't a big room but it was very tidy and clean. The queen bed was freshly made with a light blue bedspread and several large pillows. There was a small bathroom at the back of the room. There were several gifts on the bed.

"Hannibal, you didn't have to get anything for me."

"Will, you know I like to buy things for you."

"I can see that. Thank you." Will was not really that comfortable accepting gifts but he felt that it was something Hannibal genuinely liked to do so he accepted them.

"I'll leave you to get comfortable." Hannibal left the room closing the door behind him.

Will is a bit disappointed that Hannibal did not show him the master bedroom but he knows he will see it soon enough.

Will looked at the three gifts on the bed. They were neatly wrapped in red paper with a black bow on top. Will didn't know if would ever be able to get over how dramatic Hannibal could be.

He opened the first two. They were both yoga outfits that he would be able to use this weekend. At least the gifts were practical so Will was grateful for them. One of the outfits was a bit skimpier than he preferred but he supposed he would show it off for Hannibal in time. 

He changed into the less skimpy outfit. It was fitted black drawstring yoga pants and a relaxed light green tank top. The outfit felt so good on him, he could tell it was high quality and fit him perfectly. He wasn't sure how Hannibal was able to pick out clothes for him better than he was able to pick out for himself.

When he got to the third gift, he could see there was a note on it. It said: Dear Will, Please do not open until Sunday evening. Hannibal XO

Will was very curious but would also respect Hannibal's wishes. Sunday seemed like a long way away.

Will went to the bathroom to freshen up. He noticed Hannibal stocked the bathroom for him with toiletries. He had brought his own but figured he would use these instead. They looked to be much better than the simple products he brought for himself.

From his room, he heard Hannibal talking to someone. He went out to the living room to see what was going on.

"Hello, Will, the outfit looks very nice on you." Hannibal looked Will up and down.

Will could see for just a second that Hannibal would have preferred that he chose the other outfit but he did not say anything. Hannibal had changed into short yoga shorts and a tank top. He could see Hannibal's defined leg and arm muscles and couldn't help but check him out as well. He was wondering if Hannibal was trying to tease him.

Before he had the chance to thank him for the outfit, Hannibal introduced the woman he was talking to.

"Will, this is Dana. Dana, this is Will." She was a very attractive and fit woman in her thirties. "She will be helping with instructing the classes. She was very popular with my students at the last retreat so I've brought her back."

"Hello, Will. It's nice to meet you." She reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Dana." He shook her hand. 

Will couldn't help but feel just a little sting of jealousy. He was pretty sure he knew where he stood with Hannibal but they had yet to confirm that they were exclusive.

"I will show Dana to her room. She will be staying in the other guest room here. The attendees of the retreat will be staying in a nearby Airbnb," Hannibal explained to Will.

"Thank you, Hannibal," she said as Hannibal walked her to her room.

"We have an hour until the first class. If you would like to have a snack, Will and I will be in the kitchen."

Will then realized they would not be in the house alone. He figured it was for the best since they wouldn't be intimate until Sunday.

*****


	11. Yoga Retreat - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yoga retreat wraps up and Hannibal and Will prepare for their first time together.

Hannibal brought out two plates of fruit and cheese and two lightly carbonated sparkling waters with lemon. They had not eaten lunch yet but would be starting the yoga classes soon so it was nice to have a light snack.

Dana came out shortly after and Hannibal served her a snack plate and a sparkling water as well.

"So, are you two an item? I'm sensing a strong vibe coming off the two of you." Dana asked boldly.

"Yes, Dana, Will and I are dating." Hannibal looked a bit irritated for just a second at her boldness but quickly looked calm again.

"Good, I'm glad I wasn't just imagining things. I will have to say the two of you look great together. I hope things work out."

"Thank you, Dana."

Shortly after they finished eating, the guests of the retreat began to arrive from the Airbnb. There were seven other participants along with Will, six woman and one man.

It was a warm afternoon so Hannibal and Dana lead the yoga/meditation class out on the patio overlooking the ocean. It was a very long session lasting almost two hours. The last 45 minutes were almost entirely breathing and meditation.

Dinner was served after. The chef and assistant chef arrived during the class and prepared the dinner according to Hannibal's recipes and instructions. To Hannibal's surprise no one had requested a special diet, so he was able to have the same meal prepared for everyone. Usually, there were at least a couple of vegetarians, vegans, or pescatarians.

The meal was delicious, light and healthy - roasted salmon with lemon and dill, mushroom risotto, and arugula salad. There were a variety of juices and sparkling water offered as beverages.

The night ended with a session of Kirtan yoga in the large living room. Hannibal and Dana stayed up after socializing with the guests while Will retired to his room. He was a bit tired and a little over stimulated from being around so many people, many of whom he just met.

After everyone left, Hannibal came to Will's room to check on him.

"Will, is everything ok? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, Hannibal. Everything is perfect. I'm just a little tired and sometimes have a hard time socializing."

"I understand, Will." He gave Will a good night kiss and retired to his room.

Will longed to have Hannibal with him for the night but he was also very tired and knew he would probably fall asleep quickly.

Will took a quick shower using the fancy toiletries Hannibal left for him, which smelled delightful, and crashed.

*****

Will woke up very early the next morning to some noises coming out of the kitchen. He threw on his robe and went out to see Hannibal making coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice in a fancy long black robe with white lining and his ash blonde hair perfectly styled.

"Hannibal, it is still dark outside, what are you doing up so early?" Will asked rubbing his eyes, his curls looking very unruly.

"I will be preparing breakfast this morning, I asked the chefs to come later to prepare lunch and dinner," he said as he was squeezing and orange. "Will, can I just say that you look absolutely adorable in the morning," he looked over Will.

Will gave him a surprised look. "Really, thank you I guess, and you look amazing as usual. Did you get up extra early to style your hair?"

"Will," he gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm serious, your hair is looking extra fluffy today." Will walked up to Hannibal and gave him a kiss. "Can I help you?"

"Sure. You can help me chop." Hannibal showed Will which vegetables needed to be chopped.

"I know you like cooking but I guess I haven't seen you in action." Will said to Hannibal as he was chopping an onion.

"I love to cook. In fact, all the meals prepared this weekend are my personal recipes. If I hadn't opened the yoga studio, I would have liked to open a restaurant."

"I'm impressed. You are a man of many talents." Will raised his eyebrows flirting with Hannibal.

"Thank you, Will, I very much look forward to cooking for you."

They continued to work together until Dana entered the room and the other guests began to arrive.

"Will, thank you for your help, please join Dana for sunrise meditation on the patio. Many of my guests say this is the most memorable part of the retreat for them."

"Are you sure? I would enjoy to keep helping you."

"Of course, Will, I won't have any problems finishing on my own. Please get dressed and ready for the class."

Hannibal addressed the group. "Please join Dana for sunrise meditation on the patio. Breakfast will be served shortly afterwards."

Will did enjoy sunrise meditation. The sun rising over the sea was very beautiful and the early morning air felt crisp on his skin.

*****

When everyone came back in an hour later, the table was neatly set and there was a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice and either a coffee or an herbal tea for those who did not want caffeine. Hannibal plated the food and Will and Dana helped to take the plates to the table.

Hannibal announced the meal. "Feta, onion, tomato, and pepper frittata served with whole wheat focaccia, turkey sausage, and fresh fruit. Please enjoy."

There was a morning nature walk down to the beach followed by power yoga and then lunch.

There was a small break in the afternoon and many of the guests opted to take a short power nap. The afternoon classes were split up into two groups with either Hannibal or Dana and the classes were personally tailored to meet each of the guest's needs. 

There was plenty of personal attention given. Will was in Hannibal's class and he felt that he was continuing to improve in his yoga practice. 

It was a hot day so Will had put on the second outfit that Hannibal had given him - very short yoga shorts and a fitted tank top. 

He felt a little self conscious, but Hannibal seemed to be pleased to see him in it and he realized it was perfect for a hot day like this. After all, it was the type of outfit Hannibal had been wearing for the afternoon classes and he seemed perfectly confident in them.

After dinner, there was another session of Kirtan yoga and many of the guests were very tired from the days activities and decided to retire early.

*****

Will woke up Sunday morning early and was relieved that it was finally the day he would get to spend alone time with Hannibal. He would have to say though that he had very much enjoyed the yoga retreat, it was a much needed vacation.

The chefs did arrive that day to prepare breakfast so Hannibal did lead the sunrise yoga that day. After breakfast, there were morning classes followed by a special farewell lunch. The group took one last walk down to the beach and returned to the house for tea, fruit, and desert.

The guests began to trickle out by late afternoon and Hannibal took the time to bid farewell to each guest and give them each a parting gift. Dana was the last to leave. She kissed both Hannibal and Will on the cheeks and wished them luck on their new adventure together.

Almost as soon as Dana was out of the door, Will pushed Hannibal up against the nearest wall and began to kiss him. Hannibal indulged Will for a bit but then pulled away.

"Will, my darling, we are still in our sweaty yoga clothes."

"It is ok, I like how you smell and taste like this." He started to kiss Hannibal again.

"Will, can we talk for a bit and prepare for our first time?"

"You want to talk more?" Will looked a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I would like to talk about our relationship and also about practicing safe sex."

"Ok, Hannibal, I guess you are right." Will shrugged but was relieved that it looked like something was actually going to happen.

"I'll pour you a glass of wine, Will. Please come with me to the kitchen." Hannibal poured them both a glass of white wine and brought out two plates with a sandwich and some fruit. "It is probably also better that we have something to eat so we have plenty of energy."

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Will began to sip on the wine.

"First, I would like to talk about our relationship. Will, I would like to have an exclusive, monogamous relationship with you. Is that what you want from me?"

"Yes, of course. I would like that too." Will already knew this but it was nice to have it confirmed.

"I know you have had some bad experiences in the past but I want you to know I will be faithful to you."

"I will be faithful to you as well, Hannibal." Will gave Hannibal a brief kiss on the lips.

"Also, I would like to talk about practicing safe sex."

"Hannibal, I do not have any STIs, if that is what you are asking. I got tested for everything after I broke up with Matthew. Even when I was with him, we used protection because I guess I never really trusted him."

"Do you trust me, Will?"

"Yes, very much, you are very different than my ex."

"I also do not have any STIs, I have been tested very recently, in fact, about a week before this trip. Would you like to see the results? I can show you on my laptop."

"Hannibal," Will looked right at him. "I told you that I trust you and I'm totally fine with not using protection."

"Ok then, have you opened the gift?"

"No, it said not to open until Sunday evening."

"I hope you like it, Will. If you are not comfortable with it, don't feel that you have to use it."

"Ok. May I go to my room to shower and get ready?" Will took a last bite of the sandwich and finished his glass of wine.

"Of course, I will do the same. Please knock at my door when you are ready."

*****


	12. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will finally consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much entirely smut, I hope you enjoy.

Will returned to his room and put the gift out on the bed. He opened the gift to reveal a very nice navy blue silk robe along with a very fancy looking anal douche and some expensive looking lube in a glass bottle. There was also a nice note thanking Will for coming up with him for the weekend and staying with him for the extra day.

Will undressed and went into the bathroom. He was actually grateful for the anal douche. He had long ago tossed out the one he had and was just planning to use his fingers, soap, and the bidet in the restroom.

Will first sat on the toilet and used the anal douche along with the aid of the lube. He assumed Hannibal would be doing the same. He had given himself an enema many times in the past so he had no problem doing this and actually much preferred things this way.

Next he took a long, hot shower. He was anticipating his encounter with Hannibal. He was very tempted to touch himself to relieve some of the tension but he resisted the urge.

He dried off and put on the robe, which was very short and only came up to his mid thigh, over his naked body. His hair was a little damp so he towel dried his hair once more and arranged his curls. He took a deep breath and walked over to Hannibal's room and knocked on the door. He was very eager but also nervous. He was not used to this type of build up.

*****

Hannibal opened the door in a short burgundy robe. He looked stunning, this was clearly his color. The room was dimmed and there were a few lit candles that let off a nice scent. The bed was huge and covered by a white duvet and many red, black and white patterned pillows. There were a few rose petals scattered on the bed.

"Welcome Will," Hannibal looked a little nervous to Will.

"Thank you, Hannibal. You didn't have to do this. The room looks amazing." Will couldn't remember a time that anyone had ever done this for him.

Will decided to make the first move and drop his robe. Hannibal followed shorlty after. Even though they had seen each other in not many clothes before, it was the first time seeing each other naked and they both took a moment to look over each other's bodies.

"Fucking finally," Will said under his breath.

"What was that, Will?"

"Just so glad this is finally happening."

Will moved in quickly to press his body up against Hannibal and kiss him. The kiss turned passionate quickly and Will broke the kiss to drop to his knees. It was the first time he saw Hannibal's cock and it was all he hoped it would be - large, thick, and uncut.

Will knew he was on the large side himself, he was always slightly larger than his lovers but he was circumcised and always wondered if the sensations were the same.

He took Hannibal's already hard cock into his hand and pulled the foreskin back. He was feeling greedy and just swallowed his whole cock into his mouth. He felt it thicken even more.

Hannibal let out a moan and put his hand on Will's head to stroke his curls. Will began to suck on his cock and put his hands on Hannibal's ass and grabbed his ass cheeks while sucking his cock from root to tip.

"Easy, Will, darling. You are going to make me come if you keep this up." 

Will slowed down a bit and looked up at Hannibal. Hannibal looked down at him reverently.

"Have you touched yourself while you were in the shower, Will?

"Uh-uh." He managed to say with his mouth full of cock. He realized how painfully hard he was and leaked a little when Hannibal asked him this.

"I haven't either and I'm afraid I will not last a long time the first time but I want to try something with you." Hannibal nudged him to get up.

Will popped off of Hannibal's cock and stood up.

"What were you thinking? I'm up for anything."

"Standing 69. I think you will enjoy the orgasm like this, Will."

"I've never done it before, so sure."

Hannibal stood next to the bed and got Will into a handstand position on the edge of the bed facing Hannibal. He instructed Will to wrap his legs around him just above his shoulders. Once Will did this, Hannibal put Will's cock into his mouth right away and held his lower back to secure him. Will let out a gasp.

Will eventually let go of the bed and wrapped his hands around Hannibal's waist and put his cock in his mouth. They both sucked on each other and Hannibal was right, neither of them would last long. It felt really good despite the compromising position. It was also exhilarating to try something new and a bit dangerous.

Will could feel Hannibal's come starting to flood his mouth as his cock pulsed and Hannibal moaned around his own cock. This brought on his own orgasm. It was very intense coming while he was upside down and he was grateful that Hannibal was holding onto him so securely.

Hannibal released him onto the bed and they both laid next to each other panting.

"Ok, Hannibal, that was really intense and I hope that you now don't have any doubts of me trusting you."

"It is true, that is a position that involves a lot of trust, but we are just getting started Will."

They slowly started to make out again still able to taste each other's come as well as their own while they explored each other's bodies. It was less urgent now that some of the sexual tension was relieved so they took their time. Will moved his hands up Hannibal's torso and finally got to rub his hands through that glorious chest hair. Will could feel Hannibal caressing all over his body until he was flipped onto stomach and kissed and licked up and down his back.

Hannibal eventually made his way to a kneeling position behind Will, between his legs, spreading Will's legs slightly. He lifted Will's hips onto his thighs and Will grabbed a pillow to put beneath his head. Hannibal now had perfect access to his entrance.

Hannibal grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lubed up his fingers and began to massage Will's hole. Will spread his legs more for Hannibal and sighed in relief. Hannibal entered one finger in slowly. Will let out a moan beneath him.

"Ahh, that feels so good!" Will panted loudly.

Hannibal moved his one finger in and out of Will's hole slowly while Will moaned in ecstasy. Will could feel that his erection was coming back quickly. Within minutes he was fully hard and leaking onto Hannibal's thighs.

Will enjoyed the sensation of Hannibal's finger thrusting in and out of him. He missed being finger fucked so much but soon he was wanting more.

"Please, Hannibal, I need more," Will could hardly speak.

Hannibal withdrew his finger, lubed up some more, and entered with two fingers as deep as he could go. He held his fingers there.

He watched as Will began to fuck himself on his fingers, moving his ass up and down, side to side, circling his ass, panting and moaning, desperately trying to find the right spot. He could see sweat starting to pool in his lower back. Hannibal was enjoying the view immensely.

"Will, I'm in love with your ass, it is truly stunning. That time you came into my class with those booty shorts, I thought I would explode. You made it very hard to concentrate."

"Hannibal, you were wearing only a speedo, think how I felt." Will said through his panting.

Hannibal kept watching Will move his ass around trying to find that perfect spot until he took pity on him. He put his other hand on his ass to keep it still and crooked the two fingers in his ass and found his prostate quickly and began to rub it gently. Will let out a loud moan.

"Oh Hannibal, fuck, that's it, don't stop."

"Can you come like this?"

"I can but don't you want to fuck my ass?"

"I do, but I want to make you come like this first."

He continued to give Will's prostate direct, firm pressure while Will moaned, panted, and whined beneath him. He could tell that Will's orgasm was approaching. Will was clutching on to the pillow beneath him. Hannibal suddenly withdrew his fingers.

"What? Why did you stop?" Will whined.

"I want to see you come, please turn onto your back."

Will turned over quickly and Hannibal lifted Will's ass up on a pillow. Hannibal could see that there were tears in Will's eyes from being overwhelmed and he got to see Will's very hard cock that he had been feeling all over his thighs, which were now sticky with his pre-cum.

Will looked at Hannibal's body and could see that he was erect again too.

"Oh, Hannibal, you're hard again. Your cock is so gorgeous. I can't wait to have it inside me."

"Patience, Will, we have all night and all day tomorrow." He said as he entered Will again with two fingers and found his prostate again and started to massage. Will spread his legs wider and moaned loudly in response. He was already close again so quickly.

Hannibal watched Will, enraptured, as he brought him to orgasm. Will's face looked blissful as he came. His cock spurted and twitched untouched all over his stomach and chest.

Hannibal withdrew his fingers and crawled over Will's body, licking the come off his stomach and chest.

"Damn Hannibal." Will said as his breathing slowly started to settle.

Once Hannibal finished cleaning Will with his tongue and wiping off his hand on a towel he left by the bed, Will rolled onto his stomach, and then got up on his knees and elbows.

"You can fuck me now, Hannibal."

"Aren't you still sensitive?"

"Maybe, but I'm ready to have you inside of me."

Hannibal lubed himself up and started to push inside. Will was so tight and was struggling just a bit taking it in. Hannibal was barely two inches inside.

Hannibal stopped and just began to massage Will's thighs, ass, and lower back. He draped himself over Will to kiss the back of his neck and whisper into Will's ear how good he felt and how much he loves being with him.

Will slowly began to relax more and become less sensitive and Hannibal began to very slowly push all the way inside. He stayed there for awhile and waited for Will to adjust.

"Are you ok, darling?"

"Yes, you feel so good, please you can move."

Hannibal began to thrust in and out of Will slowly holding on to his hips. It felt so amazing for Will, he felt so full. He was not sure if he could get hard again but either way he was enjoying it. He was starting to breath heavy and when Hannibal changed his angle a bit and started fucking him harder, he began to moan loudly.

"Will, you are so good for me. You feel so wonderful, you are driving me wild."

Will began to fuck back on Hannibal's cock and soon they were both moaning loudly. Hannibal grabbed Will by his torso and hoisted him up. They were both on their knees with Will's back pressed up against Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal kept up a steady rhythm and began to smooth his hands down Will's sides and up his torso until he reached his nipples and began to twirl them between his fingertips.

"Oh My God, Hannibal." Will panted. He looked down and to his surprised his cock was starting to harden again.

Hannibal kept one hand on his nipple, and moved the other down to cup and tug just a bit at Will's balls. Will was moaning so loud now. He didn't remember that this could feel this incredibly good and he was lost in the sensations.

"Will, I love the sounds you are making, you can be as loud as you like."

Hannibal put his hand on Will's almost fully hard cock and began to stroke. Will leaned his head back on Hannibal's shoulder and Hannibal started to suck and bite at Will's neck.

Will was moving his hips back and forth, into Hannibal's fist and back onto his cock.

"Will, I'm so close, darling, I don't think I will be able to hold back much longer."

"You don't have to, Hannibal, please I want to feel your come inside of me."

With that, Hannibal began to thrust hard in and out of Will while stroking Will's cock faster. He was moaning into Will's ear. Hannibal let out a gasp and then bit into Will's neck, enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.

Will could feel Hannibal coming deep inside of him. It was warm and wet and Hannibal's cock was pulsing inside of him. He felt how good Hannibal was feeling and Hannibal continued to thrust into him slowly.

To Will's surprise, he could feel himself coming into Hannibal's hand. Although it wasn't as much as the previous two times, Hannibal continued to pump him until everything was out. Will's body began to shake a bit from it.

Hannibal brought his hand to his mouth and licked Will's come off of it. Will reached his head back to kiss Hannibal.

"That was so good Hannibal. I can't believe you made me come three times."

"I enjoyed it immensely as well, Will. I told you it would be worth the wait."

Hannibal pulled out of Will and got up to use the restroom to clean himself and get something to clean Will. Will could feel Hannibal's come starting to spill down his inner thighs. "Wait for me here, darling." Hannibal kissed the back of his neck.

When Hannibal came back with a warm washcloth and dry towel, Will was face down on the bed half asleep. He cleaned between Will's thighs, and anus and dried him off. He pulled back the covers and urged Will inside the bed. 

Will feel asleep from exhaustion right away. Hannibal blew out the candles and crawled in the bed beside Will, also naked, holding him close, and feel asleep shortly after.

*****


	13. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal spend the next day at the cliff house and settle into their new life together.

Will woke up just a few hours later with his torso pressed up against Hannibal's back and his arms around him. He vaguely remembered Hannibal spooning him as he fell asleep so they must have changed positions during the night.

He was surprised to wake up with his cock fully hard and pressed up against the cleft of Hannibal's ass. He was sleepy and could see that Hannibal appeared to be in a deep sleep so he tried to go back to sleep. 

He started to think of what just happened a few hours ago. It was probably the best sex of his life and Hannibal was the most attentive lover he had ever had.

He was also struck with the thought that Hannibal was his, that they were in a relationship and Hannibal wanted him just as much as he wanted Hannibal.

Will tried to adjust himself and his cock rubbed up against Hannibal's ass. He was suddenly so aroused that he was pretty sure he would not be able to go back to sleep. He wanted to pleasure Hannibal and be inside of him so badly at the moment. 

He thought Hannibal wouldn't mind if he woke him up for sex but he was a little embarrassed because Hannibal just made him come three times. He didn't want Hannibal to think he was needy. It was still pitch black outside and nowhere near sunrise. The room was dark save for a little night light at the back of the room.

Although they had discussed their relationship status and safe sex, they really hadn't discussed their preferences sexually. Everything happened so naturally last night that he was sure it would continue like this and they would eventually discuss it but right now he just really wanted Hannibal. He was really hoping that Hannibal also enjoyed bottoming as much as he did.

He experimentally began to kiss Hannibal's neck. He really wanted to thrust up against Hannibal and reach around to hold his cock but he wanted Hannibal to be awake and give his consent.

After about 5 minutes of kissing Hannibal's neck and back gently, Hannibal began to rouse with a moan as if he were waking up from a nice dream.

"Oh, Will." Hannibal arched his back and rubbed his ass against Will's cock. 

Will began to thrust against him and Hannibal continued to rub his ass against him. Will grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lubed his fingers.

He reached between Hannibal's legs and massaged his hole gently. "Is this ok, Hannibal?"

"Oh yes, please, Will." Hannibal moaned.

Will liked Hannibal like this, he seemed so uninhibited and relaxed when he was sleepy. He also got his answer if Hannibal liked to bottom.

Will slid a finger inside him and started fucking him slowly. Hannibal turned his head and torso, combed his fingers through Will's hair, and kissed him.

"Will, it feels really good, you can add another finger." Hannibal lifted one of his legs over Will's outer thigh to give him better access and was now half facing Will.

Will added another finger and continued to move in and out of him. He reached around with his other hand to stroke Hannibal's cock. It felt warm and thick in his hand.

"Please, Will, it is enough, I want you."

Will lubed himself up and entered Hannibal slowly and carefully. Hannibal still looked sleepy and relaxed, his ash blonde hair sweeping across his forehead, and he reacted beautifully. He moaned lightly every time Will thrust into him and rocked back onto Will. They kept a slow pace just enjoying the moment, both of them in no rush to come.

Will began to stroke Hannibal again in time with his thrusts. It was slow, sleepy sex, that would last a long time and build up slowly. Even when Will could feel that they were getting closer, he did not pick up the pace. 

His orgasm was building very slowly and he kept both of them on the edge for awhile. Will finally let go and came inside of Hannibal with a long sigh. 

Hannibal came into his hand shortly after, softly crying out "Oh Will, I love you."

Will did not know if Hannibal intended to say it because it was in the heat of the moment, so he just released him, sucked on one of his fingers to taste Hannibal's come, and then gave Hannibal a sweet long kiss in answer. He pulled out of Hannibal and it was his turn to clean Hannibal up. 

He got another washcloth and cleaned Hannibal up gently. They both went back to sleep with Will spooning Hannibal. 

*****

When Will woke up a couple of hours later, the sun was just coming up, and Hannibal was not in bed. Will threw on his robe and went out to the living room. He saw Hannibal out on the patio meditating. He wanted to join him but he looked so peaceful, he didn't want to interrupt him.

Will thought it would finally be a good time to do something nice for Hannibal. He decided to make him breakfast. First, he figured out how to use the coffee maker. It was much fancier than the one he had at home but he figured it out. He hoped the coffee would be to his liking.

He found a few grapefruits in the fridge and squeezed some fresh juice from them. With what he found in the fridge and around the kitchen, he decided to make scrambled eggs with peppers and cheese, turkey bacon and toast.

Hannibal came in to see Will cooking over the stove in his robe and gave him a hug from behind and kissed his cheek. 

"Will, you didn't have to do this. I was planning to make you breakfast." He continued to hold Will.

"I can see that, but I beat you to it. Hannibal, I always feel that you are the one doing things for me. I'd like to do things for you too."

"Will, you've given me more than you know." He kissed Will again on the neck this time and breathed in to inhale his scent. Will took a moment to enjoy this. He thought back to the first time Hannibal did this at the studio and smiled.

"Hannibal, please sit down. I will serve you shortly." 

There was now plenty of natural light coming through the room and Will brought the coffee and juice to the table, followed by the food.

"Thank you Will, I appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Hannibal.

They were mostly quiet during the meal. Will really wanted to bring up what Hannibal said to him last night when they were making love, but he couldn't.

Hannibal finally broke the silence. "Will, I want you to know that I meant what I said last night. I know this might sound strange, but I knew that I loved you from the first time I saw you." He looked at Will and grabbed his hands, caressing them, and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Will." He leaned in and give him a kiss. "You don't have to say anything."

Will could not say anything for awhile, he was completely stunned. He did know that he loved Hannibal too but he was not prepared to have to say it so soon. "I love you too, Hannibal." He finally said and gave Hannibal a nice, long kiss on the lips.

For both of them, it felt like the connection of a lifetime spiritually, emotionally, and physically. They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company. They took a long walk together and talked, had lunch, and spent most of the afternoon making love again.

Hannibal and Will returned back to Baltimore later that evening. They became inseparable in the weeks that followed but both lead busy lives with their jobs. They spent all their free time together and spent most nights at each other's places. They quickly settled very comfortably into life together as a couple.

******


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief epilogue of what happens over the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea that in an alternate universe Hannibal and Will could have gotten married in the exact spot where Will threw them over the cliff. I always wondered if there was a metaphor in there somewhere for "taking the plunge".

A few weeks later

"Will, thank you so much for coming out with me to celebrate. I hardly see you anymore, I miss you."

"Congratulations, Beverly, on your new job and I'm sorry, I promise to spend more time with you."

"Thank you, I'm loving it so far and I have the best new partners, Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller. They're a riot." Beverly looked over at Will and could not make out his reaction. "Don't get me wrong, Will. I loved having you as my partner too."

"I'm glad you are liking your new job. Seriously, I'm happy for you." Will said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Congratulations to you too, on your new job and your relationship with Hannibal. How are they going?"

"I can't say I love the new job, it has caused me very much stress and gives me nightmares. I am seeing way more than I want to see."

"Didn't you close out two notorious serial killer cases back to back?"

"I did, Beverly, but that has come at a price, I have to relive the crimes these killers commit."

"That does sound stressful. Maybe you should consider doing something else."

"I should, but they need me and now I've attracted the attention of the FBI. They've offered me a job as a special agent."

"Did you accept?"

"I told them I would think about it. They said the offer will stay open for me, whenever I'm ready."

"I don't know Will, as much as I would like to work with you again, I think it would be a hard life for you."

"I agree with you completely."

"What about your relationship with Hannibal?"

"Oh, everything is great. I can't even begin to tell you how perfect of a boyfriend he is. He's also been there for me to help me through the trauma of my new job. He's also just asked me to move in with him."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes, next week Winston and I will move into his place."

"Oh my God." Beverly squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

*****

A few months later

Will woke up to Hannibal bringing him breakfast in bed. The move to Hannibal's place had gone smoothly and luckily Winston and Hannibal's cats Charlie and Sam were getting along. Winston enjoyed having the extra space and the backyard.

Will made a drastic decision of not only not taking the FBI job but also quiting his job as homicide detective. Although it was his decision, he was able to do so with Hannibal's support. He finished taking the courses to become a yoga instructor and began working at Nakama Yoga with Hannibal. Life had never been this idyllic and stress-free for Will Graham.

"Good morning, darling." Hannibal entered their bedroom carrying a tray.

"Did you bring me breakfast in bed, Hanni?"

"I did." Hannibal got up on the bed with Will to kiss him and sat beside him. Winston, Charlie, and Sam ran in the room and jumped on the bed as well. Although Hannibal didn't normally allow food in the room or animals on the bed, he seemed to be making an exception for today.

Will began to eat from the lovely display of freshly baked danishes, fruit, egg, and sausage. "Is there a special occasion?"

"In fact, there is." Just then, Hannibal placed a small box on the breakfast tray.

"I hope this is what I think it is." Will looked at Hannibal eagerly.

Hannibal opened the box that displayed a gold band. "Will you marry me, Will Graham?"

"Of course, Hannibal Lecter, I would love to marry you."

"There is one more thing Will, I've just signed the paperwork for you to be a co-owner of the studio with me. I just need you to sign it too, that is if you are interested. You can help me manage the studio as well, if you would like."

"That sounds wonderful, Hannibal."

The food got quickly pushed to the side and Will pulled Hannibal on top of him and began to kiss him.

*****

One year later

Will and Hannibal exchanged vows at the cliff house close to the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea on a warm, sunny, summer day. 

It was a small ceremony with their closest friends and yoga family. Beverly brought her two dates, Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller. Bedelia brought a new tall, handsome yoga student named Anthony as her date. Lucy and Dana as well as many other faces from the studio were also in attendance.

After Hannibal and Will were pronounced "partners for life", they took a moment to look into each other's eyes, hold each other, and give each other a nice, long, loving kiss that sealed their commitment to one another.

******


End file.
